City
by SaritaLissie13Ginevra
Summary: "Life was looking brighter with each passing day. It's amazing how one night can cause so much change..." But there's a ways to go before we get there. B/B pairing. Incorporating Brennan's ability to sing. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**City  
>a Bones Fanfic<br>Pairing: Booth/Brennan  
>Written by SaritaLissie13Ginevra<strong>

_**A/N: So, I actually wrote this first attempt at a Bones fanfic back in July when I was really bored, but I've been putting it through an intense editing session whenever I've had time. Biology, American History, and Algebra have been clouding my mind since school started, so that time wasn't much.  
>Anyway, you can read this fic as only the first chapter, but I thought the second chapter was just a cute little follow up. I hope that you all enjoy it:) Don't forget to review! (Seriously, let me know how I did!)<strong>_

And I, Dr. Temperance Brennan, am spending my Saturday night, again, at one of the run down bars in D.C. I believe Booth's term for it would be 'seedy'. The kind of place you only put with to become intoxicated.  
>My sinuses are processing the sole smells of liquor and the perfume worn by the several prostitutes currently occupying the establishment and the conversation I am attempting to have with one of the males here is definitely not working out. In the numerous times I've been here, I've noticed that the men here only listen to me when I sing on the platform. I suppose what I have to say is not important enough to be heard here. Unfortunately for them, I don't feel like singing tonight. At least, not the same song I sing every Saturday. I think I'm going to change things up tonight.<br>A voice close to me breaks through my foggy brain, a result of my relative intoxication. It is a voice that, despite the term of endearment, my mind recognizes immediately, day or night, "Want some company, Bones?"  
>"Not particularly. I believe, though that since it is you, I can make an exception."<br>I mentally congratulate myself on my stunningly intelligent reply, despite the feelings of shock that had swarmed over me. _Wonderful, Temperance. Good Job._  
>Once Booth was settled and started on a drink, I asked him, "How did you find me?" My resigned tone relayed my expectance at this very pathetic situation.<br>"FBI, remember, Bones."  
>Well…<em>crap. <em>  
>"Miss Tempe, you're on," the bartender tells me. Tom, a sweet old man, has recently come to be a good acquaintance. Someone just to speak to without worry of judgment.<br>"We can talk when I'm done if you want, Booth." I tell him as I slip off my stool.  
>"Done with what?" faintly reaches my ears as I walk up to the platform and grab the microphone, telling the band my change of songs. As they gather the music, I take a moment to examine the crowd. Usually, the situation's the same: the girls all dressed up as though they were going to Hollywood, looking for men to pick up. I feel so out of place in this crowd, being the only honestly successful person. But not tonight. Tonight, there's one person here just for me.<br>Hearing the first few notes of the song being played, I snap out of my reveries. Just in time…

_**Just about the time the shadows call, I undress my mind and dare you to follow.  
>Paint a portrait of my mystery, only close my eyes and you are here with me.<br>A nameless face to think I see to sit and watch the waves with me, 'til they're gone.  
>The heart I'd swear I'd recognize is made out of my own devices.<br>Could I be wrong?**_

_**The time that I've taken, I pray is not wasted.  
>Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?<strong>_

_**Sleepless nights you creep inside of me, paint your shadows on a breath that we share.  
>You take more than just my sanity, you take my reason not to care.<br>No ordinary wings I'll need, the sky itself will carry me back to you.  
>The things I dream that I can do I'd open up the moon for you, just come down soon.<strong>_

_**The time that I've taken, I pray is not wasted.  
>Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?<br>Ready and waiting for the heart worth the breaking.  
>Oh, I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of one sweet love.<strong>_

_**Savor the sorrow to soften the pain, sip on a summer rain as I do.  
>I don't look, don't touch, don't do anything but hope that there is a you.<strong>_

_**The earth that is the space between, I'd banish it from under me to get to you.  
>Your unexpected love provides my solitary suicide, oh, I wish I knew.<strong>_

_**The time that I've taken, I pray is not wasted.  
>Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?<br>Ready and waiting for the heart worth the breaking.  
>Oh, I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of one sweet love. <strong>_

_**One Sweet Love.**_

As the final notes faded, I was met with applause. Loud, standing ovation applause. I nodded and cracked a brief smile before stepping down and walking back to Booth.  
>We sat in silence for a bit, nursing our drinks and shifting on our barstools. "That was beautiful, Bones."<br>"Thank you, Booth." Another comfortable silence.  
>"Want a ride home?" The proverbial icebreaker in this semi-awkward moment.<br>I turned to face him, grateful. "That would be nice, thank you."

We were about half way to my apartment building when, stopped at a red light, Booth asked the question I'd always wished wouldn't come. Answering it would admit to concern, in turn admitting to caring. In my case, admitting to remarkable love.  
>"Why did that song sound familiar, Bones?"<br>I blushed and turned to look out the window, feigning interest in the passing buildings and lights.  
>Picking up on my silence and, knowing Booth, no doubt picking up on my hesitance, "Bones?"<br>At Booth's gentle prodding, I turned to face him, forcing down my uncertainty and fear as I informed him, "I sang it to you while you were in a coma. Among other songs," and closed my eyes.  
>I felt the car rolling to a stop as we pulled up to my building. I felt something warm cover my hand, grasping it gently. His hand, larger than mine, showing my fragility. "Thank you, Bones," came the soft whisper. I glanced down at our joined hands, and up at him. Gazing into his beautiful chocolate eyes, I felt a pull in the depths of my heart.<br>And kissed him.

* * *

><p><em>I kissed Seeley Booth<em>.

Panic began to swell up inside of me at a delayed response. However, when that response came, it was no longer just a kiss. It was a kiss that led us all the way into the building and up to my apartment. A kiss that was so intense we only just made it to my bedroom. It was a kiss that lasted into the extremely late hours of the morning. A kiss that was so much more than soft and sweet; it was something _primal. _Something that felt too good for words; something that screamed, panted, and gasped 'I love you.'  
>Finally.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**City  
>a Bones Fanfic<br>Pairing: Booth/Brennan  
>Written by SaritaLissie13Ginevra<br>**

THREE MONTHS LATER

Booth and I were sitting at our usual table at our usual diner. We were in our usual seats, about to have our usual breakfast and weekend with Parker. The only unusual aspect of this situation is that we are about to ask for Parker's permission for me and Booth to live together.  
>Since that night, we have admitted our feeling for one another and things have been…wonderful.<br>Last night, Booth suggested that we move in together. After hearing his arguments, I agreed, with the only condition I had: we get Parker's "okay".  
>"Dad! Bones!"<br>I looked toward the door of the diner to see Parker running towards us, first hugging me (as I was closest to the door), and then Booth.  
>As father and son reunited, I looked over to Rebecca, who had followed Parker in at a much more relaxed pace. "How are you, Rebecca?"<br>"Fine, actually. Thank you. And how are you?" Rebecca had always been strictly polite towards me. Though it can be irritating at times, it's good to know that some things remain unaffected by the process of evolution.  
>"I, also, am doing very well. It is good to hear you are." was my careful reply.<br>"Good," she said offhandedly. "Be good, Parker. I love you," turning her attention towards farewells.  
>After giving Booth a friendly hug and Parker a kiss, she took her leave with a hurried, "Goodbye, Temperance."<br>Dismissing Rebecca's hurried attitude, I turned to Parker with a smile. "So what are we eating today?" By now, I know better than to have a serious conversation with a Booth before he has food in his body.  
>Once we had ordered and began eating, Booth looked across at me and turned to Parker to begin the conversation. "Bub, Bones and I want to ask you something."<br>Parker looked at both of us and nodded before happily sipping at his milkshake. I took this as a positive sign to continue.  
>"Parker, your dad has asked me to live with him." I said this gently, unsure of his reaction.<br>"That's awesome, Bones!" Parker said excitedly, then grew solemn. "You said 'yes', right?"  
>"Bub, she told me she would only say yes with your okay." Booth replied, shrugging.<br>Parker looked thoughtful for a few minutes, perhaps more thoughtful than an eight year old should look. "I say yes on one condition."  
>"Sounds like you more and more, Bones." Booth joked before turning to Parker. "And what's that <em>one condition<em>?"  
>Parker looked directly at me with an extremely serious expression. "Bones sings to me when she tucks me in…<em>every night<em> I'm with you." He crossed his arms stubbornly. "Starting tonight."  
>I felt the corner of my mouth twitch as I struggled not to laugh. I pushed my chair back from the table and held my arms out. "Come here, Parker."<br>With a smile, Parker got up and hugged me, holding tightly. "Of course I'll sing for you. As long as you want me to." I heard Booth laughing on the other side of the table and looked up to smile at him.

Life was looking brighter with each passing day. It's amazing how one night can cause so much change.

_**A/N: I was sing a lot over the summer and acted on impulse writing this. Let me know how you like it, but appropriate language. Please keep in mind, my first Bones fic.  
>SaritaLissie13Ginevra<strong>_


End file.
